Stubborn
by Tsuki Yuuki
Summary: Oneshot Kenshin and Sanosuke friendship fic. Kenshin is being stubborn and Sano is rather annoyed. Takes place during the Kyoto Arc.


Author's Note: Hello everyone! Wow, it's a little weird to be writing one of these… I haven't posted anything since… well, since chapter five of the now-removed Gundam Wing story, "Of Mages and Pickpockets."

This is a little one-shot, Kenshin and Sanosuke friendship fic and it takes place during the Kyoto Arc of the anime. Specifically, when Saitou and Kenshin are discussing Shishio's plans, the episode right after the one where Kenshin learns the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki and nearly kills Hiko (I think it's 44 or 45). It happens between the end of the scene where Sano punches Kenshin, and the scene where Sano, Kenshin, and Saitou are all on/in the carriage.

The dialogue from the first little bit is all taken from the dub, because I don't have access to many of the subtitled episodes.

Now, read and enjoy! (I hope…)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Stubborn**

Determined, exhausted violet met burning amber. "We won't be able to do anything once he sets sail, so we have to hurry!" Kenshin ran across the room and threw open the door, then stopped short, astonished.

"So, you're trying to leave me behind again, huh?"

The rurouni stumbled back as a fist connected hard with his face, eyes wide and surprised.

"Hmph. Well, I'm not going to let you do it twice!" Sanosuke straightened his tall frame and looked down at the redhead.

"Sano, why are you in Kyoto?" Kenshin asked, confused, then his knees shook and his legs gave out, and he fell forwards onto his friend's outstretched arm.

"Why am I in Kyoto? Why else would I be here: someone's got to be here to bail you out, you know."

"Sano…"

Saitou took a puff of his cigarette. "I think what you really mean is that someone has to be there to get in his way."

"What did you say?" Sano growled at him, then he shrugged, deciding to ignore the barb. "Oh, whatever, we haven't got time. We can catch up on old times as we run!"

"What, run all the way to Osaka, moron?" Saitou scoffed, taking another drag from his cigarette. "We'll go by carriage."

"Why do you have to nit-pick everything I say?!" Sano bristled.

"How long until we can leave?" Kenshin asked, now standing on his own feet again, and holding up a placating hand.

"About an hour and a half, I need to speak to my superiors."

The rurouni nodded, looking weary.

The former Shinsengumi captain looked at him appraisingly. "Down the hall on the left is a room you can rest in," he said, nodding towards the hallway, then left.

Kenshin sighed loudly, and Sano turned to leave the room, then paused when he noticed that the swordsman hadn't moved.

"You coming?"

"No. This one is going to make a plan."

"No way, Kenshin, you'll have the whole ride there to make a plan. Right now, you need some rest."

"But-" he swayed slightly, and Sanosuke reached out to steady him.

"Come on, you'll be no help in this state."

Nodding, defeated, the redhead followed the taller man out of the room and down the hall. They went into the room Saitou had indicated, and Sanosuke shut the door behind them. The room they were in was fairly small, and decorated very plainly with Western-style furniture. There was a small table with four chairs, a shelf with nothing but dust on it, and a long couch with a blanket draped over the back.

Sano sat down on the couch; despite being unpretentious, it was rather comfortable, and he leaned back into the cushions. Kenshin paused for a moment, then sank heavily into one of the chairs. The chair was hard and uncomfortable, and his discomfort was obvious to anyone who knew him. The rurouni passed a shaking hand across his eyes, and pressed his thumb and middle finger to his temples. Sanosuke watched him for a moment, and it became clear that, although he desperately needed the rest, Kenshin didn't plan on sleeping at all. He sighed, then stood, and stepped over to the swordsman, sitting down across the table from him.

"Go and lie down and get some sleep."

"No. I'm fine."

Sano raised an eyebrow and gazed steadily at him. "Really? That's why you almost fainted not more than five minutes ago?"

Kenshin ignored the question. "I'm fine."

"No, you aren't. Get out of this chair and lie down and get some rest."

"This one..." Kenshin trailed off as a wave of dizziness washed over him, and he caught the edge of the table to keep from falling out of his chair. His grip faltered, and Sanosuke was obliged to catch him before he hit the ground.

Lifting him onto his feet, the fighter guided him over to the couch and pushed him down onto it. The rurouni leaned over and put his head between his knees, trying no to pass out. After a couple of minutes, the dizziness had passed, and he sat up slowly.

"Case in point," said Sano, and gently pressed his shoulders until he was lying down. "Now will you get some rest?

Kenshin nodded weakly, his exhaustion already dragging his mind into sleep, and the fighter pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over the unconscious rurouni, shaking his head slightly.

"Stubborn…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So, how was it? Was it good? Bad? Pointless? Well, okay, it was pointless, there's no real plot to it, but whatever. I accept everything: comments, compliments, criticisms, and flames. It's all accepted and appreciated. So please, click that little review button down there.

Edit 27.03.08: did some minor tweaking to grammar and phrasing, mostly just taking out the fangirl Japanese (I still can't believe I actually used fangirl Japanese, I am shamed!). Fixed where there should have been section breaks, since the used to be asterisks, then FFnet took those out, and then they were angle brackets, but FFnet took THOSE out too. THEN they were a line of dashes, but those are ALSO no longer allowed. So now the section breaks are something that should be fine. I hope.


End file.
